


The One-handed Backhand Boys

by lady_snow



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_snow/pseuds/lady_snow
Summary: Ventured a bit (just for a little bit) away from my Andy/Roger Drama after being inspired by the one backhand boys boy band and their interaction.This is a one shot of what really happened after the boys stopped singing in Australia.





	The One-handed Backhand Boys

They were still in Haas’s Penthouse in the late afternoon. David was already gone, still chuckling over their terrible singing. “We really outta go for autotune next time.” The man laughed as he departed. “This is so terrible and so great. Tony would laugh his ass off. I’ll send you the clip later.”

Grigor was snoring on the couch on the other side of the room. Curled in a blanket Tommy threw on him earlier, when he realized the younger man was nodding off. Grigor won easy against Gasquet, but had a long practice under the sun right before agreeing to venture into singing, aided by a couple of drinks. Roger thought he looked even younger in his sleep. 

Roger was spread out on the other couch, legs propped up on the table, barefoot, watching soccer on the TV. He looked up at Tommy re-entered the room with more beer and some chips and cocked a brow. Tommy made a dismissive gesture. “You only had one beer.”  
“That face was for the chips, not for the beer, though the one I had was one too many. How do you keep that body when you eat this junk at your age? This was good when we were twenty, not now.”  
Tommy smirked, and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. “People have different gifts.”  
Roger rolled his eyes, then yawned. “I have Nishikori tomorrow. It’s getting late, I should head back.”  
Tommy landed on the space right next to him. Propping his legs up as well .”Relax, the girls aren’t back yet with the kids. Sara texted that they took them to eat, so they would be a while. Who scored for Real?”  
“Ramos. Both goals.” He reached to take the beer from Tommy’s hand. “Let me have some.”  
Tommy laughed. “You could have had your own you know.” But handed him the drink. “David is a good sport.”  
“He is. God.” Roger gulped a small slip, eyed the chips, then determinedly kept his hands to himself. “We were so bad. It’s a difficult song. You’re the only decent one.”  
“Grigor is shit.”  
“Well, he looks good in jeans. No one cares about his singing.”  
Tommy rolled his eyes. “You think anyone cares about your singing? The worse you sing, the more they’re going to think it’s charming and adorable and ohhhhhh best thing since sliced bread. I’m the best singer, and nobody is will care.” He pouted.  
Roger giggled. “That’s because you also look good in jeans, so they don’t even notice the singing.”  
Tommy snorted into Roger’s shoulder, then lifted his head to squint at his friend. “Thank God you’re back. This retirement year would have been so boring without you.”  
Roger smiled at him, slightly wistfully. “Can’t believe this is your last year.” He sighed. “I don’t know, maybe I will join you at the end of it.”  
“Don’t be stupid.” Tommy said, his voice hardening. “I’ve seen you on court. You look GOOD, Rog. Really sharp. Me, I’m really done this time.” He sighed. “Last year, then I’m done. Otherwise it will get pathetic.”  
Roger sighed. Long and shudderling. “I dunno. Maybe I’m going to make a fool of myself, I feel good, but don’t know if it’s going to be good enough for tomorrow.” He tilted his head toward Grigor. “Maybe we should wake him up.”  
“Nah. Let the poor guy sleep.”  
“I just - it’s going to kill his back, to fall asleep this way.”  
“He’s young. His back is fine. Not falling apart at the seams like ours”

They sat there for a while, in companionable lazy silent. Tommy was zapping between the channels before hitting a show he settled on. They watched with a vague sort of interest, exchanging small talk, until one of the guys on the show turn to kiss the other. Slow and sensual. Roger blinked, his throat closed. They both watched in silence as the two guys were making out heavily on the screen, making sounds of pleasure as one of them climbed on top of the other, and started to rub against him.  
Tommy swallowed audiably. “Rog.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Want me to turn this off?”  
Roger turned his head slightly to glance at him, he didn’t have to turn much, they were sitting basically thigh to thigh on the sofa, and wasn’t the casual touch now burning against his leg. They were both hard. He didn’t have to look to know that. “Do YOU?”  
He could sense Tommy nervous shifting. “Dunno. It’s - turning me on.”  
Roger huffed a laugh. “Yes, I realized that when you asked me about turning it off. I also know you, a little.” He sneaked a glance at Tommy. “You don’t have to turn it off. Not on my account, anyway.”  
Tommy paused and then looked at Roger full on. “It’s kinda been a long time. For that. With us.”  
Roger bit his upper lip. “I know.”  
“I don’t even know if your card blanche where I am concerned is still…you know, valid?”  
He watched Roger frown at that. “I… guess? I don’t know if I’m the problem.” He turned fully to Tommy then. “Do *you* have permission? Because I’m not going behind Sara’s back like that.”  
Tommy exhaled. “Yeah.”  
Roger’s eyebrows narrowed. “What - ‘yeah’. Since when exactly? When did you even tell Sara about us, it’s been years and years.”  
Tommy flushed at that. “I told her a while ago, I - when I realized I was having one more go at it, and that you weren’t about to retire either this year. I wanted her to say it’s okay,” He gulped. “Before Australia, if - you know, we’ll be in the mood.”  
Roger studied him carefully and his voice softened. “This whole singing thing, the invitation for a guy’s night. This was what...a seduction attempt?” He smiled as he said it, because it was almost absurd, but Tommy suddenly flushed red, and Roger’s eyes widened. “Wait. Was it? Really? I didn’t realize.”  
Tommy frowned, embarrassed. “Why are you so surprised?”  
“I don’t know. You could have said something. I wouldn’t have invited *him* over for the singing bit had I known.” He tilted his head toward Grigor, who was still asleep on the couch.  
Tommy bit his lip. “Well, I was going to see how things were - going. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you’d even be… still into it. I mean, It’s been a fucking long time. Things change.”  
Roger’s eyes searched his face. “Some do, some don’t.” He said softly and watched as Tommy’s lips part slightly at that one. “What did Sara say, when you told her? Wasn’t she mad?”  
Tommy smirked slightly. “She said. ‘That’s hot. Can I watch?”  
Roger exhaled, his breath coming out notably faster, because he suddenly got a mental image of that. “Shit.”  
Tommy shrugged. “She knows I’m crazy for her. She knows Mirka knows .She likes you. That was good enough for her, I guess. And yeah, I guess she finds the idea of it arousing. Mirka never asked you about it?”  
“She did but - she didn’t ask to *watch*. I don’t know what I would have said to that.” Roger bit her lip. “We were a lot younger then, anyway.”  
A voice from the TV distracted them,and they both turned to watch one of the men on the screen leaning over the other. The guy on the bottom groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the other guy, a guy with dark long hair, slammed hard into him.  
Roger let out an exhale, before realize it was painfully audible. He could sense Tommy’s eyes boring into him right before, without any additional preambles, Tommy’s hand slide below his waist to cup the crotch of Roger’s pants, pressing down with the heel of his palm.  
Roger groaned. “Fuck.” and pushed up into that warm hand.  
Tommy laughed softly. “Well, look at that. Aren’t we right there already. Are you twenty or thirty five, Roger?”  
Roger groaned. “Shuttup.” He moved his own hand to cup Tommy’s groin.  
Tommy’s hand on his own crouch halted as the man shuddered. Roger smirked. “You’re not that far off, yourself.”  
Tommy turned to him, and suddenly their faces were inches from each other, eyes locking. Almost together, they moved into a kiss, a careful negotiation of remembering lips and tongue and hungry mouths. “Do you think.” Tommy murmured, when they took a break for air. “That you can manage not to come long enough to fuck me?”  
Roger pulled back to look at him, surprised, and Tommy cocked a brow. “You have a match tomorrow. I thought no way I can get the other.”  
Roger laughed as he moved to kiss him lazily. “Yeah. Sounds good. But - not here.”  
“He’s asleep, he’s been drinking, he won’t wake up.”  
“Not going to happen, and.. ah. I’m not 20 anymore. I want a bed.”  
“Come the fuck on then.”

 

Tommy basically pushed him into the bedroom, where they proceeded to tear the clothes off each other. In the case of Roger’s Nike T shirt, Tommy tore it off quite literally. Roger made a sound of indignation. “What am I supposed to wear when I drive back home?”  
“One of mine.” Tommy murmured, tonguing Roger’s neck.  
“Right. Sportskind shirt. Nike would love that.”  
“Hey, Nike only have themselves to blame.” He nipped on Roger’s neck, gently. “Your shirt read ‘Just do it. So, I just did it.” He blew hot air against Roger’s neck. “Swoooosh.”  
Roger laughed, grabbed Tommy’s shirt, and ripped it off too. He allowed himself to look, for a moment. Tommy was a Greek God. Tanned, sculpted, with the perfect 6 pack even at thirty-eight. He blinked, because while he learned to think of himself as good looking over the years, and the frantic whistles whenever he changes his shirt on court did wonders for his self-esteem after years as a rather gawky kid, he never looked like a fucking underwear model.  
He realized Tommy was watching him staring, and to lift his eyes from Tommy’s chest to his eyes turned to be a bit of struggle, but he managed to do it, eventually.  
Tommy’s eyes on him were warm, but hesitant. “Are - you okay?” He paused, before carefully resting one hand against Roger’s cheek. “I know It’s been a - long while.”  
Roger’s mouth was suddenly dry. “Yeah. No, I - Shit, you’re hot. I was just - enjoying the view.”  
Tommy’s mouth twitched. He slowly slid his hands down Roger’s body. Stopping on his hip bone and gave him an appreciative stare that warmed Roger from the inside.  
Tommy pushed Roger slightly against the wall and pressed his body against his. Then he bent his mouth to Roger’s ear and gave a long lick. Roger shuddered. “Shit.”  
Tommy started a delicious grind against him, while nibbling on his ear. Roger moaned, and dug his fingers into Tommy’s ass, pushing him closer. Tommy gasped. “Fuck, I forgot you were so fucking sensitive.” He pumped his hips faster. Roger’s hardness was pulsing against Tommy’s, he shuddered. “Ah. Then you know what ‘s going to happen if you keep this up. Tommy. God.”  
He could feel himself leaking. He never had the greatest of the staying power, but now he felt particularly on the edge. He closed his eyes and pushed Tommy’s insistent waist away from him. Then shoved him roughly to the direction of the bed. Tommy landed on his back, laughing, and Roger went in after him. He sat between Tommy’s legs, pulled down his shorts, and placed Tommy’s legs over his shoulders. He licked a long line from the inside of Tommy’s knee to his calf. Tommy’s entire body shuddered. “Fuck, Roger. You don’t waste time.”  
Roger smiled. “It’s not like we have all night.” He bit his lip, and fisted himself once or twice, just to take the edge off. Tommy was panting underneath him. “Lube is in the drawer. Condoms, too, if you want.”  
Roger raised his eyes at that.”Not that it’s not a legitimate request but.. we never did before. Something I should know about?”  
Tommy smirked and his eyes glanced at Roger’s cock, fully hard, wet on top, a vivid angry red. “Unless your refractory period is as good at 35 as it was at 23, I want this to last more than two minutes, and you my friend, seem pretty far along. It’s up to you though.”  
Roger flushed, but snorted. “Whose fault is that, tease?” He leaned toward the drawer and pulled out lube and a pack of condoms. He squeezed a generous gulp of lube to his hand, warmed it, and slowly reached for Tommy and gently circled his hole. “Ah. Ah. Jesus Christ.”  
Now it was Roger’s turn to be hesitant. “Hey, Tommy?”  
“Nghhh. What?”  
“How long has it been?”  
Tommy’s eyes opened at that, he blinked his lips. “A while. Start slow.”  
Roger nodded, and pressed his lips against Tommy’s knee. He tore the condom from the pack, and put one on. Biting his lip through the sensation.  
He moved one slick hand to Tommy’s dick and pumped experimentally, all while angling his finger inside. Tommy convoluted and groaned. “God.”  
“Okay?”  
“Fuck. So much okay.”  
He opened him up slowly and carefully, his fingers slowly remembering the old rhythm, how Tommy used to like it. How much attention to give his dick, and how much to the prostate. A gentle rub, rather than a stabbing motion.Tommy’s eyes were closed, he flung a hand over his face, the other was toying with his nipple. He was moaning softly. When he began to move against his fingers, Roger slowly retracted them, then leaned his forehead against Tommy’s knee. God, he was hard. He wasn’t even touching himself, just doing that to Tommy turned him on like nothing else. He fisted himself slowly, and choked on a gasp. “Shit. Shit.”  
He positioned between Tommy’s warm thighs, and pushed forward slightly.

“Oh. God.”

That was not Tommy’s voice. This was totally not Tommy’s voice.  
Roger’s eyes flew open, so did Tommy’s. Grigor was standing at the entrance to the room, his eyes wide. Roger pulled out and Tommy hissed, causing Roger to casually rub his knee in apology, while turning to Grigor.  
“Get out.” Roger snapped, because he was stupid and careless and what the hell was he thinking, not locking the door.  
“No, wait. Please.” Grigor said hurriedly, stepping inside. “I won’t say anything. Look, I was awake the whole time. I - can’t take it anymore. It’s like listening to porn without watching. Please - I just want - I just want to watch you guys.”  
Roger rubbed at his face. “This is a massively bad idea. I’m sorry we put you in this position, I really am, that was unfair, but you should get out now.”  
“Rodge.” Tommy’s voice was gentle. “Come on. What’s the harm?” He fisted himself slowly, and Roger looked, feeling his flagging erection rekindled again at the sight. “Look at him, he looks like he’s going to BURST.”  
Roger did look. Grigor’s face were flushed in the dim light of the bedroom, and his skinny jeans clung to his massive erection.  
“You said he looks good in Jeans.” Tommy said, smirking, causing Grigor to gasp and Roger to glower at Tommy. “Doesn’t mean I want him watching us! It’s too big of a risk.”  
“Cat’s out of the bag, Rodge. At this point, do you think he’s more likely or less likely to tell on us if he participates?”  
“He’s NOT participating.” Roger said through gritted teeth, just as Grigor whispered. “I just wanted to watch.”  
“Come on.” Tommy said, his voice cajoling as he reached for Roger. “Ignore him. He’s just going to sit on the couch there and we’re going to do our thing over here. Don’t tell me that it doesn’t turn you on a little tiny bit.”  
“I’m not an exhibitionist like you.” Roger muttered, but his control was wavering as he looked down at Tommy, who was spread under him like a particularly good meal.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me for so long,” Tommy murmured. “Come the fuck on already.”  
When Roger ran his fingers lazily down up and down Tommy’s calf, his expression thoughtful, Tommy knew the battle had been won. He glanced at Grigor. “Sit your ass down on the couch and don’t move out of it. Clothes are discretionary, but if you get spunk on the furniture you’re paying the bills.”  
Grigor nearly dived to the couch, getting his jeans down hurriedly. Roger didn’t look at him, but instead focused on Tommy, who put his hands behind his head, gearing to watch Roger in action. Slowly, he repositioned again and, his eyes checking with Tommy, pushed back in again. Tommy’s groan was exquisite, he arched his back. “Fuck. Ahhhh. Slow. Fuck. Slow. ”  
Roger whimpered, Tommy was tight and warm and delicious around him. He panted, waiting till he felt Tommy relaxing slightly against him.”Good? This okay?”  
Tommy breathed out. “Yeah. Yeah. Give me more.”  
Roger grabbed Tommy’s legs, spread them wide and leaned over him, changing the angle, and thrust a bit deeper. “Shit. Shit. You feel goo---ah.”  
Tommy crossed his legs across Roger’s back and settled both heels on Roger’s ass and pushed. “Come the fuck on. Harder.”  
Roger groaned, burying his face on Tommy’s neck. “Ah. Just let me...” He shifted slightly and then thrust slowly, and watched for Tommy’s breathing, and triumphed at the groan and the twitch. A whole-body sort of twitch, which told him he hasn’t lost his touch.  
“Oh. Oh. God.” Tommy gasped in his ear, thrusting up, trying to grind his aching dick against Roger’s stomach while fucking himself on Roger’s dick. “How do you *do* that every time. Fuck.”  
Roger allowed himself a smirk and lifted his head from Tommy’s shoulder to lean his forehead against Tommy’s. “I’m just naturally gifted.” He whispered against Tommy’s lips as he curled his hips, sensation in his dick building.They kissed sloppily, wetly, as Roger kept his thrusts long and and steady.  
Tommy snorted, then sighed. Sneaking a hand between their body to pull on his dick. “So close. Fuck. Ah.”  
From across the room, Grigor made a throaty whimpering sound.  
Roger looked up at that. The younger man had his hand inside his boxers, and was pulling on himself hard. When Grigor caught Roger’s eyes, he bit his lips, closed his eyes and groaned hard, shooting, tilting his head all the way back.  
Embarrassed and turned on, Roger’s fleeting grip on his control was fading fast. He gasped into Tommy’s neck, his hands tightening against Tommy’s arms, and increased the pace of his thrusts. Shit. Shit. I’m coming. I’m…” He thrust erratically, then bit into Tommy’s neck as he came.  
Tommy cried out, and came silently, groaning, spattering their bodies. 

Shudders still wrecking his body, Roger collapsed on top of him, exhaustion filling his limbs. He could feel the sweat rolling off his back. Tommy squeezed on his neck lightly. “Rodge. Condom. Pull out.”  
“Nggggg.” Roger murmured, and pulled out slowly, took the condom off and placed it carefully where it wouldn’t make a mess, then collapsed back against Tommy.  
Neither man said anything, but Tommy’s fingers were lazy against Roger’s back. Sending delightful shivers up and down his spine.  
“Hmmm. Biting. That was new.” Tommy murmured, a joking note in his voice. “This will get me in trouble.”  
Roger opened his eyes, and tilted his head to look. “Opps. Shit. There is a mark. Sorry, I lost it a bit there.” He rubbed the mark with his finger, as if he could make it vanish.  
Tommy pulled him back, smiling. “Calm the fuck down, it’s fine.”  
Roger was done with post coital haze though. He sat on his hunches and looked toward Grigor. The younger man was still sitting there on the couch, tucked in, his hands over his face, frozen and unmoving. There was a stain where he apparently wiped his hands on his shirt.  
Both men glanced at each other, frowning.  
Tommy stretched lazily. “Hey, Grigor. You might as well open your eyes and deal.” He reached out for some toilet paper to wipe himself off, then threw the roll at Grigor. The roll landed near Grigor’s feet, but he hasn’t made any attempt to catch it.  
“I don’t know how exactly” Grigor admitted, his eyes still closed, his voice small. “Somehow it all make little sense now.”  
Tommy snorted. “So many things are on the other side of orgasm. Are you freaking out?”  
Grigor nodded, still not raising his head.  
Roger grimaced, he reached out for his boxer shorts and pulled them on, then his pants. He got off the bed and went to the younger man, slightly nudging his leg. Grigor opened his eyes, and sort of shrunk a little when he saw it was Roger.  
“Are you mad at me?” Grigor asked him, a bit terrified.  
Roger shrugged. “Not at you. Myself maybe. I now have to explain things I didn’t want to explain.” He looked at Tommy, who was still laying on the bed. “Would you get dressed?” He rubbed at his face. “I’m thirsty.” And headed out to the kitchen.  
Tommy grimaced, and frowned at the younger man. “I wouldn’t have invited you had I known you were going to freak out.” He leaped off the bed. “Give us five minutes. Get yourself together in the meantime, then come and have coffee with us. I need coffee.”

He pulled on his boxer shorts, then went after Roger.  
Roger was standing in front of the counter, a water glass in front of him, his expression dark.  
Tommy frowned, and slide a hand down Roger’s shoulder blades. “Hey. Why are you like that?”  
Roger turned slowly. “I don’t like the fact he knows, I don’t like that he watched us, this wasn’t what this is about, and the girls would freak out.” He ran a shaky hand over his face. “Mirka would kill me, no joke. It’s dangerous.”  
Tommy rubbed at his face. “Yeah. Okay. I get it. Maybe it was a bad idea. To be honest, I just didn’t want to stop to kick him out. I thought it would be exciting. My bad. He won’t breathe a word though, he’s freaking out. Shit. I didn’t take him for completely straight.” He paused. “Just - don’t let it fuck up the entire night, okay?”  
Roger sighed, and slightly relaxed. “Do me a favor, go bring us our shirts, it’s just not a conversation I want to have half-naked.”  
Tommy nodded slightly, and went back to the room to retrieve both shirts. Grigor was still curled on the couch. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Get back out there. For fuck’s sake.”  
Slowly, Grigor got up, took a deep breath, and got out of the room. He didn’t look up at Roger, who put on the shirt Tommy tossed at his direction. “Sit for a moment.” Roger said, impatiently.  
Grigor sat, then finally looked up, and flushed. “You don’t have to explain anything. It’s none of my business.”  
Roger sighed. “You’re right, but I do need to explain because you got dragged right into the middle of it. Tommy and I, we’re…”  
He looked at Tommy, who was making himself a cup of coffee, with a bit of a frown. “What are we, again?”  
Tommy gulped his coffee with relish and smacked his lips. “Good Friends who fuck every 7 years or so?”  
Roger rolled his eyes at him, and Tommy cocked a brow. “What? Got a better definition?”  
Grigor’s eyes widened. “Really? This is a...one-off, really?”  
Tommy sat down next to Roger. “Sort of. Look, Roger and Mir, Sara and I, we’re friends. The four of us. We hang out. Once in a blue moon Roger and I have an itch to scratch so we scratch it. Anyone that has to know about it, knows about it. In total, it’s four people. Now it’s five people. See Roger’s problem here?”  
Grigor swallowed. “I won’t tell. I swear I won’t.”  
“You better not.” Roger said somberly. “Because you have just as much to lose. You’re just getting started.”  
Grigor shivered, because Roger’s voice was short and frosty, nothing like he normally sounded. Tommy glanced at him, then looked at Grigor. “You better believe him, kiddo.”  
Grigor’s mouth tightened. “Don’t call me that, and you two were loud enough to wake up half the street. I don’t know about you, when I wake up with “Ah, Ah, jesus Christ” I get horny and I want to see what’s going on.” He swallowed. “That was maybe the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’m straight.”  
Roger’s mouth twitched. “I don’t blame you for anything you did. We fucked up when we did that with you here. Just please keep this to yourself, I don’t mean to be - threatening, just to make my point of how important that is. I get that It was a confusing experience for you, but you can’t go and tell your girlfriends about that, Grigor, you just can’t. People can’t keep such a thing a secret.”  
Grigor nodded earnestly, and Tommy could see Roger relaxing slightly.  
Tommy smirked. “The hottest thing you’ve seen? I hate to tell you this, bro, but you’re not straight and I didn’t think you were completely straight before the vocals of two guys having sex turned you rock hard.”  
Grigor laughed miserably. “Obviously not so much, no. What am I going to do?”  
Roger smiled slightly. “Nothing, unless you want to. Look, I think that hearing people having sex would make anyone turned on, no matter if they were male or female. I also don’t know if there is such a thing as totally straight. Don’t start reading things into it. And don’t let it mess with your tournament.”  
Grigor laughed nervously. “Right. Easy for you to say.”  
Tommy looked at his watch. “Fuck. It’s really late. Roger, you need to get back and Sara will probably be here any moment.” He looked at Grigor, waiting for him to catch the hint. At last, Grigor got it. “Okay, I’m going to be off, then.” He got up, grabbed his wallet, then headed toward the door. At the last minute he turned back to them, his expression was slightly wistful.  
“Have a good night, Grigor.” Roger said pointedly. Grigor’s head lowered dejectedly, and he headed out.  
Once he was gone, Tommy started laughing.  
“WHAT?”  
“His mancrush on you is just so painfully obvious.”  
Roger grimaced. “Exactly what I didn’t need, he’s going to be a pain to be around from now on. I didn’t mean to accidentally introduce him to his Bi side.”  
Tommy’s smile at him was lazy. “It’s not a bad side to know you have.”  
Roger’s expression softened. They looked at each other for a moment. “I should go.” Roger said quietly, and got up. He went up to Tommy, who was gazing up to him, a question in his eyes. Then leaned down to kiss him softly, lightly, on the lips.  
Tommy made a move to get up, but Roger kept him down with a solid grip to the shoulder.  
“Tonight was great.” Roger started.  
“But not something to make a regular habit of” Tommy completed, his smile wry.  
Roger’s eyes on him were soft. “You know it’s a bad idea, right? Tonight was pure fun, it could easily turn into something else. It can get intense. I don’t think either of us want that.”  
“You think Mirka will be mad? She said you could before. And I am pretty sure that they’re both staying out now for a reason.”  
Roger fidget. “She did. That… my only problem is, that was before the kids, so I may have given myself a bit more leeway than I really had here. And Sara might find the idea hot once or twice, but at some point she will feel excluded and the one thing we’re not having is a foursome.”  
Tommy grinned a bit. “Too jealous for that?”  
Roger shrugged. “I just think that you and Sara are tad more adventurous than Mirka and I, that’s all.”  
Tommy’s grin widened. “That’s very possible.” He gestured with his head. “Fine. Get out of here. Go sleep before your match. Tonight was fun, Roger. I have no expectation for anything beyond that, rest eas-”  
They both swiveled as the door to the penthouse opened and Sara stood in, carrying a sleeping Valentina in her arms. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Roger there, then cocked an eyebrow. “Hi! Still here? Don’t you have a match tomorrow?”  
Roger flushed. “Yeah. I was just going.”  
Tommy rushed forward to take the girl from her arms, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Hi, did you have fun?”  
“Hmmm.” Sara said, kicking off her shoes with a sigh. “Yes, but my feet are killing me. Put her to bed, Tommy. Your turn now.”  
Tommy hesitated for a moment, then with an apologizing look toward Roger, took the girl into the other room.  
Roger turned to Sara. “My que to get out of here, I guess. It’s late and if you’re here that means Mirka and the kids are too.”  
Her eyes twinkled at him. “I’m pretty sure they are. Did you have a good time?  
Roger gave her a penetrating look. “Sara, let’s not play games. Do you really want to know?”  
“Ye-ss.” She stammered, but there was something nervous in the tone now, in the arch of that delicate mouth.  
Roger smiled. “Yes. We had a really good time and NOW - I’m going *home*.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Good seeing you. You’re coming to the match tomorrow, yeah?”  
She nodded, a bit out of breath. Roger smiled. “Good, because I’m going to need all the help I can get.”  
She laughed, and relaxed. “Good night, Rog.”  
He smiled at her, and left.  
She turned to see Tommy standing there, the two of them looked at each other for a long moment. “All good?” He asked her.  
“All good.”


End file.
